


sinneslöschen

by fairy_myeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Arcade, Chanyeol's Birthday Week 2020, Games, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Obsession, Polybius, baekhyun loves games, dark themes, mention of suicide/trauma (not chanbaek), obsessed chanyeol, software engineer chanyeol, this plays in the 80s, twisted relationship, urban legend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28050561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairy_myeon/pseuds/fairy_myeon
Summary: Chanyeol wants to own Baekhyun's mind.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53
Collections: Challenge #11 — The Suspect... is You!





	sinneslöschen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I have been planning on writing this for Chanyeol's Tinysparks round forever now so I am happy the moment has finally come.  
> Just a couple of pieces of information about my theme:  
> This revolves around an internet urban legend about an Arcade game called "Polybius" that was put into Arcades in Portland in the 80s and pulled back after rumours came up about the game causing seizures, dizziness and even caused suicides and heavily impacted its players mentally. The true existence of the game has never been proven so it remains an urban legend but there are fascinating articles and videos on it if you are interested!  
> The title "sinneslöschen" is rather incorrect german and can be translated to "mind-erasing/erasing the mind". It is said to be the company that has created this game.
> 
> Anyways, that is enough from me. I hope you enjoy this read of this rather niche piece.

The click of the recording device went numb to his ears. The lights in the sterile room rather unpleasant to his eyes, but he did not show it.  
“Ready?” The man asked.  
“Ready.” Baekhyun repeated.

“So, who is Park Chanyeol?”

Baekhyun scrunched his nose in thoughts.  
"I don't know? I have never heard this name."

 _It had started with a simple infatuation. Chanyeol saw Baekhyun in the Arcade across the grocery store he frequented. A beautiful young man hanging around with his friends. It was instant attraction. He wanted to have him. He_ needed _to have him.  
To his disappointment, Baekhyun did not notice him. No matter how often their ways crossed in the grocery store when the boy got himself a snack or even when Chanyeol frequented the boring arcade himself, it was as if Chanyeol was invisible. Not even his imposing height making him stand out to Baekhyun in the dim arcade. All he would hear Baekhyun talk about was games. _

“He is a software engineer and rumored to create the game that has been placed in the Arcade frequently. However, as it has been removed, it is very hard to trace him."

_So he really liked games, Chanyeol realized as he watched the boy play all day.  
This would be his chance. He knew he could make the boy his.  
And so, Polybius was born.  
A game that was one of a kind, something to be never done again. Only Chanyeol could create it and he knew it._

“Polybius? What is the deal with that game?” Baekhyun crooked his head, watching as the Officer made notes. So he knew the game.  
“You have played it?” He asked, looking up from his paper.  
“I have.”  
Anticipation burned inside the Officer.  
"And what has happened?"

_Baekhyun found himself entranced by what his eyes would see once he finally tried Polybius. He had heard the people in the Arcade talk about how this game felt as if it would speak to them, he had thought it to be a hoax._

_But... it was true._

_While playing, the flashy kaleidoscopes dancing in his vision, it was as if he was chasing a message. He could not look away, the coding of this game had to be from another world, he thought as it kept invading his head until he felt dizzy. It felt as if it was piercing through his skin, erasing everything in his mind and replacing it with a longing he did not know how to fill._

"Nothing. It’s a normal game. I don't get the fuss about it, to be honest." Baekhyun supported his head on his arm, seemingly recalling the game in his head.

"There are several reports of hospitalizations, trauma and even a potential suicide claimed to  
be caused by this game." Baekhyun's eyes went wide upon this information.  
"Can a game do this?"

_When Polybius was pulled back, the heavy machine replaced with another, boring game, there was a shared disappointment in Baekhyun's friends and the rest of the visitors, but after a week, they had already moved on. It was nothing out of the ordinary for games to disappear or getting replaced. But for Baekhyun, moving on seemed impossible._

_He needed this._

_Baekhyun had only noticed some of his friends weren't showing up in the arcade anymore, he had heard about medical issues. At this point, there was nothing he cared about anymore. It was only Polybius, he wanted to play it again, he wanted to meet its creator._

_Playing in Chanyeol's hands so perfectly, it was easy for the software developer. Baekhyun would come to him with open arms. It was easy, because the moment he had been face to face with the tall software engineer, he knew Park Chanyeol was what the game made him crave for. And at last, Chanyeol had what he wanted right at his fingertips._

“We don’t know. That is why we are trying to find out by talking to players. But everyone has pulled back their agreement to talk to us. You’re the only one. It seems as if this is more a prank played by some teenagers than an actual issue.” 

Baekhyun nodded, ruffling his hair and laughed to sympathize with the frustrated police man.  
“I understand. Well I am sorry I can’t confirm any of those accusations. I haven’t encountered anything strange while playing!”  
The detective rubbed his face, seemingly frustrated at having to deal with this case at all. He nodded. 

"It's alright. Seems like this is just a hoax made up by some kids." The man closed his file and stopped the recording, indicating that the interrogation was over. They both stood up.  
"I can imagine, I hope it didn’t distract you from _real_ issues."

_________________

Baekhyun left the police station in anticipation. It was only a couple of steps until he reached the corner and he would face a tall man, his strides got faster. Small hands reached out for the man.  
“Chanyeol.” His eyes lit up as they exchanged a deep kiss, Baekhyun all too entranced by his newfound lover.

"How did it go?" Baekhyun shuddered at the deep voice.  
"I was the only one willing to speak so they are dropping the case." Chanyeol hummed, satisfied.

“Good boy.” Baekyun’s eyes sparkled at the deep voice praising him, a large hand wrapping around his waist, Baekhyun eagerly circled his strong neck. 

“D-do I get to play?” Like an addicted little puppy, Baekhyun looked up. Chanyeol chuckled. “Let’s have a date first, hm?” The small boy listened. He always listened. Another kiss. 

Silencing everyone had been an easy task for Chanyeol. The other people were collateral damage after all. The game been only for Baekhyun in the first place, he did not care what would happen to others if it was what was needed for Baekhyun to be his.

And now, thanks to _Polybius_ , Chanyeol finally had him. Because everything that had ever been in his mind had been replaced with Chanyeol.


End file.
